marioplushxfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser Junior
Bowser Junior "UNCLE BEARY, UNCLE BEARY!!!!!!!!" -Bowser Junior's most common phrase in MarioPlushX Description Bowser Kenneth Koopa Jr, always addressed as Bowser Junior or Junior, is a main character in the MarioPlushX series. He is one the most popular MarioPlushX characters, alongside Pooh Bear and Luigi. Most of the time he is kind of bratty and slightly annoying, but still caring toward his family and friends, as shown in "The Forgery Lego Set" and "Lazy Yellow Failure". . In seasons 1 and 2, he was the only Mario-based character in MarioPlushX, but in season 3, Mario and Bowser were introduced in "Beary's Brother: Part 1". In Part 2, The Koopalings (except Roy), and Kamek were introduced. Childhood and Life Bowser Junior was born on January 26th, 2011 in Dr.Penguin's office to Bowser and Chelsea Koopa, his parents. After Mario's retaliation in response to having to save Peach countless times, Chelsea was crushed to death by a pile of rubble. Bowser then left Junior with Beary, in order to avoid the stress of taking care of 8 kids. Beary didn't want to have to take care of a kid, but he did, due to Bowser leaving Junior at his house. Junior had friends like Pooh Bear, Tanner, Maxx, Chimpy, Pooh Bear Jr, and as of June 2019, Piranha Plant and Chuck The Koopa Troopa. In Beary's Brother, a 2 part series, Bowser came back for the 1st time in 8 years seeking forgiveness from Beary. After he declines, Junior meets Bowser and eventually, there is an creates an emotional scene of Bowser not thinking he's done anything wrong, and Junior isolating himself in his room. After a talk with Pooh Bear, he comes back and Beary and Junior finally forgive him. He introduces the koopalings, kamek, and the koopa troop army, and they begin their train of videos. Relationships Beary At the starting of season 1, Bowser Junior generally angered and annoyed Beary, However at the end of season 1 to most of season 2 (and Beary's Brother) he showed that he cares for him, whether he's his son or not. Bowser In Beary's Brother, Bowser Junior is generally angry at Bowser because of his negligence, but in the end loves him again, and in future videos continues to show some appreciation for Bowser. Pooh Bear Pooh Bear, being one of the comedic characters of the series, annoys Junior, and turns his back on him at times, but sometimes bond and wreak havoc together. Maxx Maxx is often meaningless to Junior at times, as he, Tanner and Pooh Bear insult him and ignore him in most videos they're in together. But regardless of this, Maxx remains one of Junior's best friends and Junior considers him one, too. Tanner Tanner was Junior's first friend and one of his, if not best friend. Tanner is often angry at Junior for his stupidity, but still like each other and care for each other, as shown in "Bowser Junior's Youtube Channel." Kamek Junior's relationship with Kamek is arguably his worst because of his horrible 1st impression on him in "Beary's Brother: Part 2." To make things worse, Kamek's Toadifying Revenge has Kamek turning Junior into a Toad because of Junior's disrespect towards Kamek. Overall, Kamek generally hates Junior, and vice versa. The Koopalings Out of all of the koopalings, Junior so far only has a legit relationship with Ludwig, Wendy, Lemmy, and Morton. Ludwig thinks of Junior as a brainless moron, Wendy thinks Junior's annoying, as most teenage girls think of their younger brothers, Lemmy thinks of Junior as a pawn for his stunts, and Morton seems to like to pick on Junior and laughs at the sight of his pain (sorta). Appearance Junior is a Koopa Pony hybrid due to having a koopa and a pony as parents. he is slightly chubby and has short, orange hair. = .